


Derek Hale and the Healing Rod

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Love Confessions, Derek is rumoured to have a dick with healing powers, Kinda Crack, M/M, Stiles finds it hilarious, and that's why I love them, bc they can't confess their feelings normally like everyone else, tbh me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a little problem and asks Stiles to come over and help out. They end up arguing. What's new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale and the Healing Rod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reg1430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reg1430/gifts).



"So basically what you’re saying is that the population of Beacon Hills thinks your dick has magic healing abilities and all those people," Stiles made a wavy gesture towards a general vicinity of what’s outside Derek’s loft. "started camping around your place in hope you’ll grace them with 5 minutes of your precious time and cure their conditions. With your healing rod. Am I getting this right?"

Stiles really wanted to keep a straight face but it took one look at Derek’s haunted expression to have him howling with laughter.

Oh this was precious, this was great. Stiles didn’t really know what to expect when Derek shot him a text telling him to come over asap. Something to do with his newly recovered wolfy powers maybe? Return of yet another dead person (or creature)? Anything really but this.

"How did those people even come up with this? And how do they know where you live?"

"I’m guessing Braeden." Derek’s scowl deepened. "She was the last person I… She probably wanted to get back at me for… things."

"Braeden? The bad ass mercenary Braeden? Really Derek?"

Of course it takes one hot chick who couldn’t be trusted to make Derek stop thinking with the right head.

"Oh my god! Haven’t you learnt yet that thinking with your dick brings nothing but trouble!? Braeden? How was it a good idea to fuck someone who kills for money!? She’d sell you in a heartbeat!! What’s with you and your shitty taste in women!?"

"Yeah!? Like you’re the one to talk Stiles! How about we talk about you fucking Peter’s daughter of all people!? Like she’s any better!!"

"At least she cares!!"

"So is that all it takes? For someone to show you a little bit of attention!?"

"Shut up! You probably have no idea how it feels like Mr Everyone-Wants-To-Ride-My-Disco-Stick! Not everyone has people lining up to get some action!! Newsflash! Some of us never get what they want!!"

"So you settle down for anything you can get!?"

"What’s wrong with that!?"

"So if I told you I wanted you right now, does it mean you’ll just jump straight in the sheets with me!? Just like that!?"

"Fuck you! You don’t get to throw it back in my face like this! I’m finally moving on and… How dare you!? I hate you so, so much, you bastard!!"

"Moving on?"

"Do you get a fucking kick out of it or something!? Little, pathetic Stiles panting after the big bad wolf!!! Is that what it is!?"

"What are you even talking about right now!? Can you please start making sense!?"

"You know very well what I’m talking about!!! How can you not know!? You’re a werewolf!! You can sense these things!! Not like I wasn’t obvious anyway!!!"

"Obviously not so fucking obvious!! I still have no idea what you’re talking about!!"

"Oh my god, are you serious!? Even Scott noticed! Fucking Scott, who doesn’t notice anything!! Ever!! Oh my fucking god!!"

"Notice WHAT!?"

"That I’m in love with you moron!!"

"WHAT!?"

"I wasn’t even trying to hide it!! Why do you think I kept coming to your stupid loft every fucking day!!"

"I thought you had a thing for Cora!!"

"Yeah! For like total of 5 seconds! And you wanna know why!? Because she reminded me of you!!"

"She’s nothing like me!"

"Oh yeah!? Scowly, violent, emotionally constipated and stupidly attractive! Rings a bell!?"

"I’m not violent!"

"The dent in my jeep’s steering wheel says otherwise!!"

"It was one time Stiles and you deserved it! It wasn’t even that hard! I’d never hurt you!! Is that how you see me!? Scowly and violent!?"

"Oh my god are you even listening to me!? Haven’t we established that I’m fucking in love with you, you idiot!? You’re like the bravest and most selfless person I know!! You hide behind that frown of yours but you’re not fooling anyone! You’re always the first one to sacrifice yourself for everyone!!! You think you’re a fucking werewolf superhero!!??"

"Oh yeah!? What about you then!? Always rushing head on whenever someone is in danger!! You’re human!!! You don’t heal like we do!! One time you’re going to get yourself killed!! Do you have any idea how it felt to come back and find out you’re being possessed by some fucking demon!? With everyone being resigned to just kill you off!? I was ready to fight everyone for you!!"

"Why do you even care!?"

"Because I’m in love with you too!!"

"You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!!"

"Is it really so hard to believe!? You’re fucking amazing and I wish you could see that!! You deserve so much better than this violent bitch!!"

"Why didn’t you say anything!?"

"I only just realised after we’ve left!!"

"But you came back!!"

"You were with Malia!!"

"To get over you!!!"

"How was I supposed to know that!?"

"Why are we still yelling at each other!?"

"I don’t know!!"

"…."

"…."

They stood there panting for a while, chests heaving, just staring at each other while coming down from the rush of their shouting match.

Of course it was Stiles who eventually broke the silence.

"So my throat got a little bit sore after all this shouting and I hear you can do something about it?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows for good measure.

"I take everything back. You’re terrible."

"No take backs. You’re stuck with me now." Stiles grinned cheekily and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. "Because you looooove me."

"I honestly have no idea why." Derek rolled his eyes but he was smiling. As much as Stiles enjoyed the sight, he had other plans for this mouth.

 

********

 

Few hours later.

"Just out of curiosity, what was Braeden trying to get back at you for?"

Derek mumbled something into the pillow.

"Um, can you speak up please? Some of us don’t have super hearing."

"I moaned out your name, okay!?"

Stiles laughed so hard he actually fell out of bed.


End file.
